


Don't Go Gently Into This Darkness

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fox is indirectly responsible for everything, Order 66, Padme's a badass, Palpatine can't one-up Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: When Cody awoke, his General was sitting next to his bed, body still and stare distant. He was thinking, planning, readying. It was a look generally reserved for when Skywalker or Tano were going to need defending in the Council. Insofar as he could recall, they'd been good.That meant a disaster was coming down the line, and when Kenobi got to it, it would not be pretty for whoever was on the other side.





	1. There Are Three Things

Fox learned a lot being treated like a statue. Senators and civilians paid the Clones no mind around the Senate unless they were up to trouble. As such, some very sensitive conversations had been overheard, some very relevant information discovered. His men were loyal to him, well aware that were was very much their commander could do with very little. 

After all, they hadn't given him his name for nothing. 

* * *

When the weapon fired, there was no smoke, no blast, no shell, no impact. Obi-Wan watched it fire, was looking for the artillery. Anakin and Ahsoka, down the line from him, flinched at the resounding  _boom_ from the discharge, but they weren't struck. None of them understood what was happening until Rex started to seize. 

He made a choked-off noise, like he was being tased. Seconds later, the entirety of the 501st and 212th collapsed, still like they'd been killed. 

"Master, what do we do?" Anakin asked, distress clear in his tone as Ahsoka tried her best to stop Rex's convulsions. 

 _How are we supposed to hold a city without an army_ was the actual question, but even Anakin had more tact than that. The droids took the fall of the wall of white armour to mean the start of their charge. Across the massive field, he watched the young man in the tank being to laugh. 

"We destroy the land-bridges."

Anakin blinked in surprise. "But we're not supposed to-"

"I know what they want from us, but I will not endanger the lives of two full battalions for some rock." He said firmly, turning his back on the running Separatist forces. "Comm the artillery and see if those clones are awake. If they are, tell them to blow the whole thing apart. If not, we're going to make a sprint and a narrow save."

Anakin nodded shortly, already halfway through making the call. 

He looked down at his own commander, still like water in a glass on the ground. Why had he not convulsed the way Rex was?

He shook himself.  _A question for another time._

* * *

It was a few well-placed words around the right people. Separatists and Senators met quite a bit on neutral planets. Dathomir was a favourite, because the people didn't care about interplanetary politics and it wasn't Mandalore. Each one came with their own guardian contingency, clones, generally, for a Senator. 

When they came out for a break, the Senator going off to relieve himself, he huffed. 

The Separatist glanced at him, so he scuffed his foot, bored. 

"Kriff, this chip itches." He muttered. Though the other clones with him didn't know what the hell he was talking about, they said nothing. "Kriffin' Senate, thinks they can control us like that. Would it have been so hard to make it comfortable?"

He hadn't known about it until roughly two weeks ago, but with some of the other things he's heard being discussed, he'd rather have this secret out sooner than later. Bly drifted through his mind and he pushed it away. Too much investment would spoil the mission. 

The Senator returned and the Separatist followed him back into their little room, but the way the enemy's eye lingered on him, he knew he'd been successful. 

Jedi weren't the only one with mind tricks.

* * *

There was no defense. They destroyed the land-bridges and put up a shield to protect their defenseless battalions. The artillery clones had been affected as well, so the save had been far too close. 

Even though the people of the planet were distressed by the loss of one of their natural icons, the Senator kindly offered them shelter and staff to help their men. 

Cody woke up some thirty-hours after the initial blast. Rex was in the bed across the hall, his head bandaged. General Kenobi sat in the middle, staring off into the distance. In his hand was a little glass jar with what looked like a chip of some description inside it. It was the General's face that stopped him from speaking, however. 

It was his dangerous look, the one he used when protecting his Padawan and his Padawan from the Council. His eyes never flickered, but the lights were on inside and the machinery was definitely running. A chill ran up his back, considering what kind of desperate situation had put his General in this kind of mood. Very little broke through his exterior of calm, but his General looked pale and drawn, like he hadn't been sleeping, but planning and fighting instead. 

General Kenobi only came back to himself when a native nurse opened the door, bowing his head. 

"Sir, the troopers are beginning to wake up. They have no memory beyond the blast." The nurse informed. "May I check up on your Captain?"

The General nodded jerkily, still not entirely concentrating on the nurse, but adding the new information to the algorithm being calculated in his sharp mind. "Of course. You needn't ask my permission."

The nurse nodded again, likely a custom of some description, before moving over to Rex and removing the bandages. There was a slice in the back of his head, sticky from a bacta strip. 

"He appears to be recovering remarkably well from the surgery. I will redress the wound and leave for the time being."

"Of course." The General replied automatically again, retreating back into his own mind to continue to tear apart whatever problem he had running. 

* * *

The Clones were all alive, all well, with no memory of what happened to them or knowledge of why. And then there was the problem of Rex. 

The man had had a chip in his brain that was fractured. Organic material wormed its way inside and when that weapon had activated this circuit, it had run the electrical impulse directly into a cluster of nerves and left him incoherently seizing until the surgeons had removed it from his head. Immediately, he'd collapsed into an exhausted sleep and hadn't woken for nearly fourteen hours. 

Cleaning up the battle had been hard. Often, they had to do things they could barely accomplish, but fighting off two droid battalions with three Jedi and six civilian gunmen arming three artillery canons had not been nearly enough. How they managed to pull it off, Obi-Wan still didn't know, but he wasn't going to question fate again, lest they return and his own people not be so lucky. 

The planet was important enough for the Republic to send their two best, war-hardened battalions to an already well-protected system. Whatever their reasons for attacking the planet, he was almost entirely sure it was simply to test the capacity of their new toy. With no forces to give chase with, he'd had to let them go, let them leave with this new game-changer, and plan his next step with one of Dooku's lackeys at large. 

"We're going to Kamino."

Anakin and Ahsoka, as ragged and exhausted as he was from thirty-six hours of consecutive fighting, looked up at him. 

"Why?" Ahsoka asked. 

"This was in Rex." He held up the vial and Anakin was immediately on his feet, grabbing the glass and staring intently at it. 

"This is a mircochip."

"Indeed. With Rex having never been a prisoner of war, I can only imagine that he received it there, considering he would have told you if he had been tampered with by the enemy. He seemed to have no knowledge of its existence."

"Did Cody?" Anakin asked. 

"No. None of the clones do." 

"What do we tell the Council?" Ahsoka muttered, standing as well despite the sway in her step, the uneven tilt. 

"We don't." He replied, frowning. "I fear that this is something beyond even them."

"Sith interference?" Ahsoka whispered in shock.

"Maybe not something of that magnitude, but the Senate was the one who authorized and paid for the Clones. It was a Jedi they used as a liaison. I fear he, though dead, may have allies still alive that continue his work."

"What about the Clones? Are we going to tell them?"

He hesitated more there. "I'm . . . Not for the time being. I don't know what to tell them even if we did and I don't want to incite unnecessary panic, fear or suspicion."

"Okay, fair enough." Anakin sighed, heavily. "So, Kamino, then? What do we do if we get hailed by the Council?"

"Ignore them. We go dark for as long as it takes to get answers."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Ahsoka retorted. "The clones will answer the hails."

"Not if you're on the bridge they won't." He glanced between them. "The Kaminoans know me well. You two will decline the hails from the Council, Anakin on the  _Negotiator_ and Ahsoka on the  _Endurance_. We need answers, then we need a plan."

They both nodded. 

* * *

"They are the control chips." The Kaminoan woman replied, blinking sideways at him. "They are to ensure the soldiers follow your orders."

"To stunt their humanity." He corrected, an unintentional biting tone in his voice. It was not her fault - they were commissioned to do a job that they have done. They were not the ones who made that decision. Someone in the Jedi or the Senate did. "My apologies. I don't intend to be disrespectful."

She inclined her head. "I understand, Master Jedi. You care very deeply for your clones, something I can appreciate." She gestured about herself, the soft-shells working the computers around them. "In the end, they are sentient life, no matter the purpose of their creation. And they are individuals, beyond that."

"I agree." He glanced over at the pods, the fetuses inside them going to be full-grown soldiers in little more than a few years, likely before the blasted war even ended. "I would like to make two amendments to the order and a request."

"We are at your service." She bowed shallowly. 

"I do not want the chips inserted in any clone they have not been. Any clones that have not yet left Kamino, but have the chip, I would like it deactivated or removed."

She nodded. "I will accept your amendment. And the request?"

"I need a deactivation key for the men already in the field." He lowered his voice. "Their chips have been compromised."

Her eyes widened to their fullest. "Of course, Master Jedi. The key will take a day or so to generate, but it will be done with all speed. Your amendments are accepted. Do you have quarters?"

"I have a ship above planet, yes. Thank you, for your time, your concern and your haste."

She bowed again, deeply this time, and he in return.

* * *

Cody woke up to a  _click_ in his head. His brothers, similarly, were sitting up around him. Rex was the only one already awake, leaning against a wall and staring down at the floor. 

"What the hell just happened?" Waxer asked, breathless. 

"They found somethin' inside my head after Tefy." Rex said, voice low. The quiet murmur cut out, all of their attention focused. "A chip. A broken chip."

A few brothers touched the backs of their necks. 

"The Generals brought us to Kamino to try and figure out where it came from. I'm guessin' they just found it."

Waxer glanced left and right, but it seemed like no one would ask, so he might as well. "Found what?"

"The source. Scans on Tefy said we all had it. Little thing, just above the left ear." Rex's face was disturbingly unphased. "Seems to me like the Generals just found a way to shut 'em off."

"Why would they do that? Obviously they got us with 'em in for a reason, right?" One of the shinies asked.

Cody scowled. "They didn't know."

Rex nodded shortly. "I'm thinkin' there's a lot they've not been told. You ever notice they never invoke any Protocols after 65?"

A disturbed silence went around the room. 

"Somethin's not right." Came a shy mumble. 

"No, no it's not." Rex met Cody's gaze. "We gotta help our brothers. Somethin' coming."


	2. All Wise Men Fear:

_"Kenobi, where have you been?"_ Mace demanded. 

Obi-Wan kept his face neutral. "I've been busy."

_"We've been hailing you for four days. You've got to do better than that."_

"I have a lead on a new weapon the Separatists have developed. I have very little details to share with you currently, but I must get to the bottom of it sooner rather than later."

_"Give me what details you do have."_

"I'm afraid I can't."

Mace scowled something fierce.  _"Kenobi, what do you mean_ _?"_

Obi-Wan's face was stone-set against him. Some of the soft-shells trying not to listen in were impressed by the General's turn of face. "I said that I have nothing at present to share. You will have to wait until such time as I'm finished my investigation for a full report."

_"You can't just decide to go off on a tangent. This isn't even like you."_

For the first time, the clones watched the General of the 212th get  _mad_. "I can do whatever the damn hell I please. I am a  _Jedi_ , not a soldier. Above all, the men I am responsible for are in danger. No amount of fussing from Coruscant will make me change my mind." 

Obi-Wan cut off the transmission, standing stiff and straight. He took a deep breath, let the tension leak from him, then a rush of soothing cool blanketed them. The Force settled and so did the men's nerves. 

"I apologize." Obi-Wan said, raising his voice to address all of the men on bridge. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's okay, General." One of the soft-shells operating the nav system said, offering a little smile. "Even Jedi have bad days."

Obi-Wan returned the gesture. "I know, but I am still your commanding officer and my composure is necessary."

"With all due respect, sir, this is the  _Endurance_. General Skywalker isn't exactly known for . . . composure."

That made the ginger Jedi laugh. "No, no he is not. Key, if there are any more transmissions from the Temple, dismiss them for me, please. I have some other calls to make."

"Of course, sir." Key replied, bringing up the transmission display. "Would you like me to block the Senate as well?"

"No. Keep channels open for other cruisers as well. We might be going a little rogue, but if there is another battalion in need, we have to be ready to assist them. Ping for a resupply, if you have the time."

"On it, sir."

* * *

"So, that went well." Anakin slumped beside him in the cargo hold.

"Mm." He grunted back, trying to think.

"It's a nice change of pace, the Council being mad at you for once." The younger Jedi smirked. "Refreshing."

"For you, it would be. Pissing off the Council without having to do a thing. But rest assured, they are also upset with you."

"What?! Why me?!"

"Because you're following me." He smirked at his former Padawan's crestfallen expression. "Familiar."

"Hardy-har-har."

"I think it's pretty funny."

"You would." Anakin straightened his back, looking out over the clones milling about the hold, breaking down crates and putting away supplies in their downtime. "What's our next move?"

"I've been trying to figure out how best to go about it. I'm not entirely sure which Jedi I can trust with this information. It is very sensitive and there have been quite a few corrupt Jedi that've come to light recently."

"Aayla wouldn't be a bad choice." Anakin suggested. "She seems to have a great deal of care for her troops and Bly trusts her."

"I wish we could ask Cody or Rex for which Generals the clones trust most." He stroked his beard. "We can't compromise them any further, however."

Anakin nodded slowly, thoughtfully. "Maybe not Cody, but Rex no longer has the chip, at all. Whatever it was designed for, it's ultimate purpose, Rex doesn't have it. We could fold him into the plan?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to cause unnecessary panic. The less the clones know, the better."

"Panic, in the clones?" Anakin snorted. 

"There have been traitors before." He replied lowly. "I have no desire to let them reach conclusions they're not ready for."

"We could have Ahsoka ask around."

"The other Generals will know about our departure from the command structure and seek to wheedle information out of her."

"Who are the people you trust, then?"

He sighed. "War has changed the people I trust. They will not leave the arena the same way they entered it and I fear that most of all."

Anakin huffed. "Well, you're not really helping me here."

He looked up at the ceiling. "Work it out with me. The clones were initially commissioned by the Senate."

"With a Jedi liaison." Anakin continued. 

"The man who was the liaison is dead, a year or so after the deal."

The brunette watched Kix almost knock Jesse over. "Dead end."

"Indeed."

"So we have no idea who in the Senate issued the order or even proposed it."

"Yes. However, since it must have been a Senator, that means that the clones being under the legislative jurisdiction of the Senate is an issue."

Jesse kicked Kix in the shin. "Yeah. So, while we try to figure out which Jedi will help us, we have to get the clones out from under the Senate."

"Correct." He paused, then snorted. "With the amount of Senators we've either saved or assisted, it should be easy enough to call in a few favours."

"Padmé and Riyu. They would be more than willing to help us."

"Naboo and Pandora are considerably influential. Senator Amidala has been a powerful force since joining."

Anakin nodded resolutely. "Okay, so while you work on the Jedi, I'll go call in our favours."

"The clones need to be out of Senate custody."

"Got it." Anakin stood up. "I'll send Snips for you in a couple of hours. Gotta eat and sleep if you plan on doing this much thinking."

He chuckled, waving a dismissive hand. "Oh, I'm sure Cody will get to me first."

"Man-handle you out of your clone-watching expedition." 

"Go and be useful."

"You wound me, Master." Anakin started to walk away with a shrug. "I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong."

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Cody asked, hand on the  _STOP_ icon of the elevator. He looked tired, worn out from all of the overthinking he was famous for. 

Rex raised an eyebrow at him, cool as could be. "What do you mean?"

"How are we going to help them? The Jedi?"

"What makes you think they don't have this under control?"

"Skywalker may be famous for ignoring the Council, but Kenobi is  _not_. He had Key dismiss the transmissions from them. Something has gone seriously wrong, Rex." The other man's face was drawn, grave. He was really worried. 

Rex sighed heavily. "Look, if there's one thing I've learned from working with Skywalker and Tano this long, it's this: if nothing's on fire, it's going well and even if something  _is_ on fire, that doesn't mean the battle is lost."

"Not . . . exactly reassuring."

"Both the  _Endurance_ and the  _Negotiator_ are still in the sky, so to speak, and everybody's alive."

"Even less reassuring."

"Look, I know you really want to help and trust me, the last thing I want to do is sit around here useless like a wig on a Hutt." He clapped the Commander's shoulder. "But I can't think of any way to help them any more than you can."

"We have to do something." Cody insisted, almost desperate. "Something, anything."

"The only thing we really have control of is our units." Rex stopped, suddenly standing straighter, eyes brightening. 

"What?" 

"As a Commander, don't you have free access to comm units? Ones strong enough to, say, reach the other Commanders? You know, just to keep up on how well their fronts are doing, exchange reports, that sort of thing?"

Cody frowned. "Yes? Why? What do you have in mind?"

" _We_ might only have control of the 501st and the 212th, but our brothers have control of every unit. While the Jedi are off gathering allies, we can assemble the GAR for them."

"How . . . How do you plan on doing that?"

"We're going to give Fox a call."

 


	3. The Sea in a Storm

"Senator?"

"Take a seat, Commander."

He did as instructed, removing his helmet and setting it to his left. "You called for me?"

"I did." She fixed him with a solid look, pinning him in place and leaving no room for false pretense. "I have recently come across some disturbing news from the front lines involving a Separatist weapon and it's effect on the clone battalion present."

He frowned. "If that's the case, then I would have received notice of it in my briefing."

"This is confidential information from a trusted source."

"With all due respect, I find that hard to believe."

"And I can hardly believe my Senatorial colleagues would talk about state secrets in front of troopers because they barely consider you sentient, but that's also fact."

If he hadn't been her subject, he would have appreciated her cunning more. Even still, his respect for her was rapidly growing. "I . . . see. May I speak freely?"

"Yes."

"What do you want from me?"

"I understand that you possessed knowledge of the biocontrol chips inside of the clone army."

So that's what this was about. "Yessir."

"Not two weeks ago, the 501st and 212th collapsed on the field of battle. Both battalions, completely unconscious because of this weapon that targets the chips." She sighed heavily. "Myself, along with the present Jedi Generals and the Jedi Order, we're entirely unaware of their existence, much less the purpose."

He frowned, this time in concern. "Oh."

"You're a good and loyal man, Commander." She said, coming around from behind her desk to kneel down in front of him and take his hand. "I need your help to save the lives of your brothers. I need to know what Senators you overheard talking about them, who they were talking to, how much they knew and what Separatist you leaked the information to."

"Me?"

She gripped his hand tighter, but her face was hard. "It was a good tactical move. Without the Separatists knowing, it's possible we would never have found out until it was too late. If you decide not to do this, I will still keep this to myself. I'm not commanding or forcing you to do anything, but the gravity of this situation is very real and the Coruscanti Guard are the best asset. But before I can get your brothers to help, I need your willingness. They wouldn't so much as tell me their name if you told them to keep quiet."

"You're very observant, Senator."

She smiled softly. "I treat you like the people you are. And I know what breeds loyalty. It's rare enough in my business."

"You said it was both the battalions?"

"Yes. One blast and they all went down, right down to the artillery men."

"I love my brothers, Senator."

She squeezed his hand again. "So do I."

He took a deep breath. "Then I am at your disposal, Sir. My ears will be your ears."

"Thank you." She breathed, smiling.

They both stood.

"I will compile all my current knowledge in a report. Call me back tomorrow during your lunch and I'll have it for you. Sensitive information like this is best kept to personal contact."

She nodded. "I understand and appreciate your need for discretion. I promise I will not involve you in any matters not concerning your brethren in the future."

He grinned. "I'm starting to really like you. But hey, what two friends talk about over lunch isn't political gainsmanship."

She laughed. "Lunch it is. Are you a tea or coffee person?"

"Caf, definitely. Can't function without the stuff." His helmet covered up his grin as he pulled it on.

"I will have it waiting, then." She had on the sweetest smile, the kind you can't accomplish without sincerity. "I'll see you tomorrow, Commander Fox."

"You as well, Senator Amidala."

* * *

"Senator?"

She looked up from her desk, smiling. "Come in Riyu, come in."

"I brought the others, as you requested."

"Take a seat, ladies and gentlemen. We have a lot to discuss."

Senators Chuchi, Organa and Mothma filed into the room, taking seats on the chairs.

"I have received some very troubling news recently that was given to me in confidence."

Organa sat forward and Chuchi frowned sadly.

"Two legions were downed in the field of battle two weeks ago by a Separatist weapon that targeted an implant in the clones' brains."

Mothma gasped softly.

"I know. The Jedi leading the battalions were unaware that this implant even existed and don't know the reason. Now, as you know, the Republic cannot fund something unless a bill is sponsored by a Senator or a Collective. The clone bill was a private house bill, passed by a Collective, meaning we don't know who was involved in the ordering of the clone army or what their real purpose was. Some of the sponsored might even be Separatists now."

"That's awful." Chuchi whispered.

"The Jedi present were able to contain the battle and ward off the enemy, but that's almost academic."

"What plan of action did you have in mind?" Organa asked.

"We need to transfer custody of the clones and jurisdiction over their care and control over to the Jedi Order. Not only is the Order already equipped for and integrated into the clones' way of life already, they also would provide an actual home for the clones while protecting rights they don't technically have."

"The clones are the reason I'm alive." Chuchi said, quiet and thoughtful. "I will do whatever I can for them."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"What else did you have in mind?" Organa raised an eyebrow at her.

"We have to restore autonomy to the Jedi Order, so they can be more distanced from our issues. That also ensures that no manipulation can occur in the meantime where the clones' custody and welfare is concerned."

"You've got something else going, I can see it in your eyes."

She smiled gently. "I have informants planted everywhere, so I plan on bringing the Collective responsible for this inhumane bill to justice for their breach of the Sentient Life Rights Acts."

Mothma nodded sharply. "Good."

"Do you stand with me?"

"Yes." They answered at once.

"Good. Our newest task begins now."

* * *

"Come in."

"Senator, I'm glad you're here."

She looked up, screen-locking the tablet and standing. "Chancellor. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Can old friends not gather to talk?"

She laughed, brittle on the edges. "There is always some work to be done when you're around, Chancellor."

"I suppose you are correct." They both sat down on either side of the desk. "I've heard you've been busy."

"I've not been subtle." She folded her hands over the tablet. "What drew you attention this time?"

"I noticed you're working to remove the clone army from Senatorial custody. I'm simple here to make sure that it is a wise move before the damage is done."

"I am very sure. Not only was their creation and use illegal, we don't have the resources to redirect and house them after the war is over. I believe the Jedi will not only have use for them, but also ensure their basic sentient rights in the way we have not."

"You have been talking with General Skywalker again."

She scowled, sharply. "I have many friends in the Jedi Order, General Skywalker not the least among them. It doesn't take a Jedi to see the maltreatment and disregard for the clones, Chancellor."

"Not all Jedi feel as charitably towards the clones as you do, Senator."

"I am aware. But that does not change my decision to proceed or mitigate my concerns with the Senate enough to stop."

"There is no need to be so defensive with me, my dear."

"Perhaps not, but I do not appreciate your attempt at dissuasion."

"I am simply looking out for you."

"If you truly care for my wellbeing, I would appreciate it if you backed my upcoming bills and fully supported my amendments. Publicly."

"You know I can't show favouritism."

"In the war between money and what's right?" She raised an eyebrow. "I suppose your hands would be tied, wouldn't they."

"Senator-"

"Forgive me, Chancellor. I have a meeting upcoming. Have a good day."

He stood, frowning, and saw himself out. This was not right. Not right at all.

* * *

She shrunk under their powerful gazes, but remained standing. "Thank you for granting me an audience, Masters."

"It's not often we get pleas directly from Senators." Master Windu replied. 

"I imagine it's not." She folded her hands in front of her to stop their nervous twitching. "I have come before you today on behalf of a Collective run by Senator Amidala to humbly ask your permission."

"Permission for what, Senator Chuchi?" The display of Master Kenobi asked.

Focusing on him calmed her nerves. "We are readying a bill to transfer the custody of the entire clone army into the hands of the Jedi Order. We believe the Senate and the Republic have failed them, and that the Jedi are the best ones to do better. The bill includes provisions for the funding of the clones' upkeep, and allocations for housing."

"We are not an army, Senator." Master Windu said, ice coating his tone.

"Of course not. That's exactly why we want you to protect them." She said quickly, nerves firing. "After the war is over, there will be nowhere for the clones to go. They need a home, a place and people that will care for them and give them a place they can always return to. I was sent here today not to tell, but to ask for your permission in this matter and to offer you the current draft  to garner any requests or additions you may have. That is all."

"In need, the clones are. The future, we must look to." Master Yoda hummed. 

"Do you have a draft of this bill with you?"

"Yes." She produced the tablet and handed it to him. "We are also looking to grant the Jedi Order singular autonomy so that contests of custody, rights and roles can never be called into question. The Jedi are respected teachers, artists and monks as well as peacekeeping warriors. We don't want to see that change."

Master Windu nodded. "And the Chancellor's position?"

She glanced off to the side. "Unfavourable. We're not sure why he is against it, if it's money or power or whatnot, but we plan to proceed regardless. If you want, we will keep any notion of your involvement hidden so that you are still a neutral third party."

"We need some time to discuss this. But we will have an answer for you in three days' time."

She bowed. "Thank you, Masters. That is all I can ask. May the Force be with you."

Master Windu blinked in surprise. "You as well, Senator."

There was an uneasy silence for a moment after she left until Master Kenobi spoke up.

"I vote yes."

"You had something to do with this." Master Windu narrowed his gaze. "You haven't returned a hail in weeks, but one Council meeting summon, and you're readily available."

"Nonsense. Anakin set this up." And then he signed off.

"What are we ever going to do about them?" Master Windy sighed.

"I say we agree." Master Koon rumbled. 

* * *

"Master Mundi, what an honour."

"No need for the pleasantries, Senator Amidala." He sat down in front of her, passing her the tablet with the bill on it. "The Order will stand behind your bill, fully and publicly, if you desire us to."

She smiled, brilliant and genuine. "Thank you so much. You don't understand what this means."

"No, Senator. I think you don't understand the gravity of your actions." Master Mundi smiled. "We fight and die beside these men. It is an honour to stand up in their defense."

They stood and she walked him to the door. She paused there, pulling the tall man in for a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered into his robe.

"Thank Masters Kenobi and Koon." Master Mundi smiled, patting her shoulder. "They are the enlightened ones that got your support." He went to leave. "Oh, and if you require a visible Jedi backer, Master Koon and the Wolffe Pack have offered their services."

Her smile got impossibly brighter. "Thank you."

"May the Force be with you, Senator."

* * *

Senators Amidala, Chuchi, Organa and Mothma stood together on the sponsor's dais as the vote went through. 

They supposed it was hard to say no when a couple hundred clones, helmets off, stood above you as an audience.

* * *

From the pulpit, the good Chancellor frowned.

* * *

Commander Fox knocked on the doors to Senator Amidala's private apartments, dressed down in civilian wear. 

"Oh, Commander-"

He thrust the tablet into her hands. "These are all the names and affiliations I could find about the Collective that sponsored the clones. They have been watching me, but I lost them some blocks back. Be very careful, Senator." He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, a clone custom from her talks with Rex, then disappeared back down the hallway. 

She closed and locked the door, settling down in her chair to unlock the tablet. At the very top of the list, her eyes stayed glued. 

_Chancellor Sheev Palpatine - Senator for Naboo at time of sponsor, currently also puppeteering the Separatist movement through secret comms with Count Dooku of the same affiliation._


	4. A Night With No Moon

The cell door slid open and he snapped his head up, hands raised to fight.

"Hello to you too, Commander." 

He dropped his fists with a relieved sigh, his entire body sagging some. "General Secura. I've never been happier to see you."

She smirked, offering her hand to him. "I can think of some."

"I can't." He took it, grunting as she pulled him to a stand. "What's going on out there? How did you find us?"

There as a rumbling explosion that cracked the ceiling, dust falling down on them. 

"Skywalker." She explained shortly, grabbing his hand and taking off down the hall. He grabbed a droid's gun, surprised to see the blue stripes of the 501st streaking past them, pulling brothers out of their cells. 

"What is Skywalker doing here? I thought he was deployed with Kenobi."

"They've reassigned themselves recently." She rounded a corner and came face to face with Captain Rex. He caught them, nodding. "Captain."

"General Skywalker sent me to lead you back to the rendezvous. We've secured another cruiser for you."

"What is he planning?"

"Once the 327th is free, he plans to blow the monastery, Sir. He will have some business with your men once we're clear of orbit." 

She frowned in thought, but nodded. They followed him through an elaborate series of corridors that were suspiciously clear of droids. On the monastery's landing platform, a cruiser hovered, the blasting from the engines difficult to walk through. 501st medics were guiding the 327th men into the cruiser, directing them in the holding bay. Snipers lined the walls, shooting out any droids coming to recapture the prisoners. And there, in the middle of a fire and fighting off commando droids was Skywalker. Tano was somewhere in the mess of droids by the main doors, cutting them down with a turret-mounted gunnery Sargent who was having far too much fun. 

"General and Commander clear!" Rex called into his comm. 

"Main force cleared!" Called Kix.

"Retreat to the ships and drop below the platform. Ahsoka and I are going to hold off the droids and once there's some room, we're going to drop down into the main hangar." Skywalker replied. 

Rex nodded. "Yessir. You heard the General, move it!"

Bly grabbed her hand this time and they ran for the cover of the cruiser. 

* * *

"That was fun."

Aayla quirked her lips. "Your Captain said you had some business with me and my troops?"

Anakin smirked. "Yup."

"Care to explain?"

"Obi-Wan and I discovered a little issue with the clones. We already visited the Kaminoans, so we've got the solution, but it has to be delivered in person."

"Why not run the open units through Kamino?"

"Because then the one who made the issue would be alerted. We can't let them know we're on to them."

"With all due respect, Sir, who are we hiding this from?"

"That's a good question, Bly. Truth be told, Obi-Wan is handling that. I have no idea who it is."

He frowned. "Then how are we supposed to hide it?"

"Rex will brief you, Commander, I promise. I have to talk to Aayla alone for a bit."

* * *

"Skywalker, what-"

He grabbed her by the shoulders, a concerned expression so earnest it stole her breath with its urgency. "The clones are compromised, Aayla. All of them. They were built with a self-destruct."

" . . . All of them?"

He nodded sadly. "We checked. Every last one."

"Then we have to tell everyone!"

"Obi-Wan thinks there were some Jedi allies of the Collective that sponsored the clones' creation." He let her go. "We've got Senators working to fix it and Obi-Wan's looking for the ringleader."

"Is that why you have the extra cruiser?"

"Yeah. Obi-Wan lent me the  _Goldracer_ for your transport."

She stopped suddenly. "Why are you telling me if you suspect Jedi involvement?"

He smiled crookedly. "We know about Bly."

She went pale. 

"Aayla, we don't want to break anyone up. We want to help."

"You know."

He could tell he was losing her, her fear creeping over her. "I'm married, if that will boost your confidence. A secret for a secret."

"What about Kenobi? He's on the Council!"

"He knows I'm married too and yet, here I am." He took her hands. "We need you and the 327th. You're the best stealth operatives the Republic as to offer."

She took a breath, looking down at their hands. "What do you need us to do?"

* * *

"What's going on, Captain?"

"All the brothers are compromised." Rex said lowly, taking off his bucket. He was serious. 

"How?"

"Biochips, from infancy. The Jedi had no idea and the Seps have a weapon now that's a killswitch."

"They've killed brothers?"

"It knocked two battalions out cold for two days." Rex winced. "Gave me a seizure."

"Kriff."

"You have no idea. It's got the Generals on high alert. Kenobi went to Kamino and got a neutralizer. Skywalker wants us to break regs and administer it to as many brothers as we can before the Seps try again. But there's a catch."

Bly raised an eyebrow. 

"Their Jedi can't know."

"What do we need to distribute?"

Rex handed him an electrostym. "We locate the chip area, then shock it. It will destroy the electromagnetic feed from the brain and be rendered useless. But it has to be manual. If we funnel battalions to through medical stations, we risk compromising our intelligence and alerting the Seps we know their game."

"I understand." He took a breath. "Okay."

Rex clapped him on the shoulder. "First step, we gotta alert the other Commanders of the situation."

 

 

 


	5. The Anger Of A Gentle Soul

This was irritating.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. The weapon's second test was not successful." Tyrannus reported, kneeling.

He wanted to smash the holoprojector. "Did you misfire the weapon?"

"Not to our knowledge, Lord. It appears that our information has been compromised."

He wanted to smash the desk. "Very well. But know this failure will not stand."

"I understand, my Lord. Those responsible will be punished."

"I expect so. Find a new exploit. The Republic will catch up to you soon if the weapon is ineffective."

"Yes, Lord."

He cut off the transmission, scowling into the darkness of his antechamber. The Force rippled around him, quaking with his rage. He'd been so close, so close. 

He hadn't wanted to, had been putting it off, frankly, but perhaps it was time. Summon his agents in the Jedi to him, order Kenobi's assassination and assimilate Skywalker. And Amidala . . . 

Padmé was a sweet, caring woman. He hadn't wanted her dead, but her interference was bordering on significant, and that could not stand. 

Time indeed.

* * *

Gone. 

Padmé was  _gone_.

He scowled at the report. Her entire apartment was clear, no sign of her for weeks. She had vanished. He could easily kill the others, but without the ring leader, this nuisance would only return. Amidala was an especially resourceful woman with many friends, notably Mandalore. She had to be stopped and soon. But where would she have gone that he wouldn't think to look?

Another report popped up, a personal message from Skywalker. 

_Hello Chancellor._

_My apologies, but I've been rerouted and won't be back on Coruscant for another few months at least. I'm sorry to have to reject your offer - you know how much I love that place on the East Quarter. Hopefully I can finish the battle and return sooner._

_Many thanks, Anakin._

Rerouted. 

Kenobi would die the slowest death he could conjure.

* * *

He managed to maintain the mask of indifference as the vote went through, but anger tore through him. 

A redaction of the Emergency Powers, consequence of the official military capacity of the clones being handed over to the Jedi Order. They were taking it away from him, and it had been an overwhelming victory. Even the Kaminoan representative had voted in favour of it. He was the one with bargaining rights for more production of the clones, but they voted to abandon him.

He wanted to wring the necks of every insignificant peon in that chamber, but resisted with considerable effort. Patience had proved an ally thus far - his plans would not fail him if he allowed them just a little more time to come to fruition. 

There was a flash of a brown cloak to the side, but it had moved too quickly to catch the figure. A furtive sweep of the area with his mind revealed nothing, so perhaps it was just a strangely dressed Senator. The traitorous bastards. 

He took increasingly deep breaths as he walked back to his office. His guard kept glancing at him, trying to assess his mood. He had to maintain his facade of calm, otherwise the hawkish eyes of his opponents would spot his weakness. He had no time, no room for more failures. 

The door to his office slid open to reveal Master Kenobi standing at his window. 

"Master, whatever can I do for you at this late hour?" He wanted to scream, perhaps crush the ginger man under his boot. But patience, patience. 

"Your assistant allowed me to enter and wait for your return." Kenobi replied, looking innocent for all the world, but likely feigning. The most difficult to read - Kenobi was the kind of man that made a brilliant friend and a successful conqueror. "Am I to understand that congratulations are in order?"

"For?"

"The redaction of the Emergency Powers?" Kenobi cocked his head. "With them redacted, the war is likely to be coming to an end. I can't say I have much time to keep up with the negotiations that happen between the Republic and the Separatists, being at war as I am."

"Yes, I can imagine." He ground out. "I appreciate your kindly sentiments."

Kenobi gestured to the seat, moving to stand on the visitor's side of the desk and taking a seat. "Shall we to business, then?"

"What do you require of me, Master Jedi?"

"I have found that there has been a breach in security protocol involving the clone armies. Anakin and I have been sorting it out, naturally, but during my investigation I discovered a very concerning document. 

"Which was?"

"The assembled names of the Collective that petitioned for the creation of the clone army. Your name appears on the list, Chancellor, and I simply wish to confirm or deny."

"Whereby did you find this information?"

"That is a matter I must keep to myself for the moment. I simply need a confirmation or a denial."

"And should I choose not to answer?"

"I will then assume the legitimacy of the document, because you do not oppose it. It  _is_ a Senate document, so I am very inclined to believe it already."

"You know, I requested time with Skywalker. I can't imagine how you find the time to be here and he does not."

"The answer is simple, your Excellence. The Jedi take no marching orders from the Republic."

Oh, he wanted to completely obliterate his office, kill everyone and anything inside it. Especially Kenobi, who was proving to be the worst kind of nuisance. But that would not do. He'd suffered Kenobi for years - he would not fail now. Unlike his master, he was no failure. 

* * *

This was escalating. Something was wrong. Something had come loose from his machine and he would have to stomp out the traitor. 

_What loyalty did you find in your sea of thieves?_

It was in pristine handwriting, painted in the Republic's red. Graffiti was something that they'd dealt with before, but this was in his chambers, on the wall of his bedroom. 

"Unacceptable."

"We understand, Chancellor." His guard said, heads bowed meekly. 

"I don't think you do." He growled. "Sweep the room for devices and see if the security tapes recorded the intruder. I don't want to see your faces until it's finished."

"Yes, Chancellor."

He walked into his private office and opened up the holo comm. "Master Windu."

"Chancellor. What a pleasant surprise."

"I received a visit from Master Kenobi earlier today. I was unaware that not only are the Jedi acting as a military force outside the Republic's jurisdiction, but they also investigate internal matters of the state."

Windu raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Indeed it is."

"Legally speaking, the Order is not under the command of the Republic - it has offered it's services in ally with the moral standings of the Republic and against the harmful actions of the Separatist Alliance. As for the second matter, Master Kenobi has many friends on the floor of the Senate. I cannot vouch for any favours they might have asked of him, but it is within his right to do favours for friends."

"Is that your position?"

Windu's stare was set dead ahead. "Was I not clear enough?"

"Perfectly. Thank you for your time." He closed the call before Windu could speak further and strode to the closet, pulling on his robes and leaving the apartment. 

He was losing his control. This was spiralling. Skywalker was in another starsystem, too far away to send in to smooth the situation is or offer his own services. Most of his influential allies were parsecs away and useless. His Senate ties wouldn't assist him in regaining control of the GAR - only the Order's surrender of them would allow that. The great machination was falling apart, the illusion coming undone. This would not stand. He had to change this, salvage his plan now or wait and plan another, work again from the Separatist side. Time he didn't wish to waste again. He had allowed the Republic too much of an advantage and now he had no leverage he could activate. 

The trash yard was an excellent place to blow off steam, a place far enough away from the Temple that they couldn't feel him. Nothing would never be more satisfying than crushing something, anything he desired. A control he would never lose. He could allow his suppressed senses free roam now, let his feel like himself again. 

Cathartic, beautiful. His greatest love affair had always been with the euphoria of the Dark Side, the flush of power across his body, the strength of eternity at his fingertips. He'd sacrifice anybody to keep this power, he  _had_ sacrificed. 

She floated into him mind sometimes, her and the little three. A whisper of his former name, like she had the first time she'd kissed him, the desperation when he'd throttled the life from her. The terror the small ones had huddled in, all of them impotent, unsensitive,  _useless_. She would want to know if he missed them as they had been. Then the dark would rush back and take the laughter, the smiles, the love and leave him intoxicated. 

He had no answer when she was there, but when his mistress swept him away, he knew the answer would always be  _no._

* * *

Sleepless, three weeks and he found the small machine in his pillowcase. They were supposed to sweep it thoroughly, but didn't find anything. 

Were they in front of him, he would tear them limb from limb. 

The small machine, the size of a micro data disk, was one used in the torture and interrogation of Jedi and Sith, disrupting the Midicloreans and not allowing the mind to rest. He had crushed the one he found, but when the disruption continued, both everywhere in his apartment and into his Senate office, he knew he was supposed to find it. The others were too well hidden and he couldn't dare reach to find them with his senses, not so close. 

The darkness coiled, urging him to burn. He wanted the world to burn. It wanted the Galaxy to burn with it. 

Memories of a brighter time, almost blinding now, came to him. Always haunting his mind, the woman he'd betrayed - the first, but by no means last. She whispered along his senses, burning in hallowed light. He hated when she came, the star to outlive the nebula. Her laugh, ringing and melodious, scraped him like claws. He hadn't wanted to see her pretty eyes go dark, to see the faces of the babies go slack, but his true love had demanded the trade. His mistress would not play second to another. She hadn't understood his need, hadn't been willing to follow him into the darkness, to be the second woman. She had to be dealt with. 

But her memory had been growing more and more dormant as his mistress overtook him, blotting out her star. He wondered if she was being stirred, and by whom. He was addicted and never sought out her sobering reality. Someone was forcing him to break the surface. 

Someone knew something they shouldn't.

She didn't retreat at his flare like normal. She just burned brighter. 

_What loyalty did you find in your sea of thieves, Sheev? Was the Queen of Traitors everything you thought she was? Has she sought fit to replace you yet, to have you bend your knee to cut off your head?_

She cocked her head,  the younglings around her knees. Everything she was supposed to be and more, perfection he should never have had, light he had no right to extinguish. 

_Will she still be there when they've come for you?_

* * *

Two months and he'd not slept. She was there all the time. 

He was sure she was being powered now. By whom, he could not say. Skywalker had been redeployed three times since his talk with Kenobi and the Senate was starting to notice his flagging, ailing state. Talk of replacement had begun to float around, which he had stamped out more ruthlessly than necessary. 

It was falling and none of his drug's power could  _stop it_. 

He stumbled into his office, hissing at his guard to leave him. Reports had surfaced that the Republic had the Separatists on the run, chasing them closer and closer to Mustafar. Skywalker had them on the ropes, nipping at Dooku's heels. Kenobi had killed Grievous on Utapau. Secura had routed them at the Nepheli system. Mundi had them fleeing from Calliope. It was only a matter of time. 

He had to issue the Order. That was the only thing that could possibly salvage the situation. 

"A lovely evening, isn't it, Chancellor?" 

His arms fell, both separated from his shoulders. 

Kenobi appeared from the depths of the room, his lightsabers floating back to him. He recognized Jinn's 'saber, the Grey bastard. 

He snarled, power rippling through him enough to replace his lost limbs. Rage, rage like nothing else. 

Both blades found his chest, one in his heart. Kenobi looked on with no sympathy. He tried to cry out, but his breath was frozen in his lungs, trapped inside his body. All at once, that incredible strength fled him. 

"I do not suffer threats to my kin, Sidious." Kenobi said, voice sharp. "Years in the making, months in the implosion, seconds between life and death."

He hissed, but Kenobi only deactivated the 'saber, standing back to stare unflinchingly. It wouldn't be the first time he'd watched a man die. 

"I hate you." He managed. 

"I know." Kenobi leaned down, keeping his gaze in his last moments. "Anakin is  _my_ apprentice."

* * *

The fall was fast, and it was black in this abyss. He was  _scared_ of it.

She caught him, his children playing in her skirts. She had his hand, holding him from damnation. 

It was gone, the rush of the power and the element of dependence. This was his final show, his last moment. And when it was most crucial, he was left behind, shattered. All that was left was who he was, not what he controlled. No material or bargain remained. 

"Was it everything you thought it would be?" She asked. "Did it get you everything you wanted? Did you accomplish your goal? Was it worth the price?"

His answer for her was the same as it had always been. "No."

"Then I have only one more question."

"Please-"

"Where is she now?"

And she let go. 

 

 

 

 


	6. Epilogue: Heed The Warning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The much-requested epilogue.

"He revealed himself in his final hours. The man was a Sith and a traitor." Senator Amidala argued. 

"They acted without jurisdiction or authorization. It's treason against the state!"

"The Jedi are not a branch of government, or even considered by our own laws to be citizens." Amidala snapped back. "There is no treason to be heard."

"They were acting on behalf of the Republic Army! They used the clones-"

"We handed the clones' custody over to the Jedi Order, need I remind you."

"Yes, but they took military action against our Head of State."

"The Jedi and their charges took action against their own ordained enemy. The Sith have always been the jurisdiction of the Jedi, even beyond the borders of the Republic. Simply because he'd wormed his way into a position of power doesn't make him above justice."

"What justice is there in murdering an unarmed man?!"

"I understand that Master Kenobi cut off his arms, but he was in fact armed when Kenobi struck. He was carrying his lightsaber."

"They should have alerted us with their findings."

"And give the man a chance to escape or use Republic lives to shield his own? Nay, I think they acted with all the haste and subterfuge the situation required."

"What about the clones? They're no sworn enemy of the Sith."

"The clones are in Jedi care, as we've discussed. If they chose to aid in the Jedi attack, then they are also covered by the Jedi."

"You're ready to just hand over the Republic's security to a bunch of monks?"

"I don't recall you protesting, Senator, when the Jedi saved your planet from Separatist invasion. You voted in favour of the Jedi folding temporarily into the military."

"Exactly. As officers of the army, they are held accountable by those laws."

"The war is over. With Dooku and Palatine dead, the Alliance has already surrendered."

"You have an answer for everything, don't you, Senator Amidala?"

She took a good look at all the faces trying to beat her back down, the dozen or so Senators who would bandy words with her. "Yes, I do."

"Make them testify. Innocent until proven guilty."

"We are not a jury of their peers, let alone a court." She retorted. 

"Perhaps this was all a bid for you to assume his position, Senator?"

"I came to the Senate to represent Naboo and righteous law. I don't have illusions of grandeur like your Banking Clan, nor will you be able to buy my silence. Consider your next words about my reputation very seriously."

"Will you have your Jedi allies murder me as well when you legislate them above the law?"

"You're not as subtle as you think, always taking your bribes in conference hall 6-A."

"We need the full facts presented to us before we can decide if it even constitutes a crime. Master Kenobi has already admitted to being the murderer to the Jedi Council. Bring him and the other accused accomplices in for a recount of the events."

"That's still a trial." She argued. 

"Your indifference to the Chancellor's death is worrisome, Senator."

"He had designs on my life." She sniped. "Several times he tried to kill me, foiled only by my proximity to Jedi or clones. When I left on vacation this last time, he'd had my office ransacked and I was warned by Senate guards that I was being targeted. The only other person with codes to my office - to any of our offices - is the Chancellor. So don't try to ply me with pity or regret for his death. He was a traitor to his office, a dishonourable citizen and a scourge on the galaxy."

The room, for the first time in hours, was quiet. 

"I will not let the heroes of this world and many others be tainted for his brave and altruistic act. The Jedi and the clones have never acted outside the interest of the Republic in the theatre of war, have fought and died when we were afraid to. Now, they have done so again and you would treat them with less dignity and regard than Jabba the Hutt. Your actions speak loudly and echo in this chamber. I will not abandon them in the final hour what they save us from the greatest threat we faced."

"That does not make them immune from punishment."

"No, it does not." She conceded. "But this was not an act of terror, but of war. The Jedi struck the Sith and the true black heart of the Separatists, as was their duties as soldiers and Generals. I won't allow the people who laude Cad Bane but treat the Jedi with open hostility to make decisions for such an autonomous collective."

"A military tribunal, then."

"One you wish to preside over, I assume?"

"Know your place, Senator Amidala."

"My place is right here, defending what is just and right. I will not be cowed by means words and hard frowns." She snapped. 

* * *

"General Kenobi, to the stand please."

He stepped up, placid as you please. "Ah, Senator. How's the recovery of Utho going?"

 The Senator startled. "Uh, very well. Thank you."

"Good, I'm glad. Did your wife recover from her illness? I know she's been weak for a while now."

"She did, actually. Using the flower tonic you recommended."

"Lovely! I'm glad to hear of it."

Senator Amidala's glare was absolute poison across the floor. 

"We have some questions to ask you about the assassination of Chancellor Palpatine."

"Yes, of course."

"What made you believe you had jurisdiction to take matters into your own hands?"

Kenobi smiled placidly. "Nothing. In a matter such as this, the argument of who's jurisdiction it was is circular. It was my decision, fully and completely, to hold the Senate by force and kill Sidious while I had the chance."

"And you saw no issue with that?"

Kenobi raised an eyebrow. "I've done many illegal or immoral things on behalf of the Republic, and hurt people I care for in the process. I do not see, however, the difference between my killing of General Grievous and the killing of Darth Sidious."

"What proof do you have he was a Sith Lord?"

"His lightsaber, for one."

"You had access to plenty of lightsabers with Grievous' death."

"He killed Padawans and took their 'sabers. The only ones he had were blue and green. I've never had access to Sith 'sabers."

"Could one be manufactured?"

"The core of the weapon in the kyber crystal, which can only be broken away from the mine by use of the Force. The shard that responds to you reflects you. Corrupted crystals go red, but to do that, one has to be corrupted already."

"I would say this disgusting assassination speaks well to your corruption."

Kenobi shrugged. "Your opinion is all well and good, but it's not up to you."

"Were the clones aware of what you commanded them to do?"

"No. I didn't share details of the why, simply the how."

"Do you consider your actions treasonous?"

He stared at them. "I believe that there are things you are trying to impose upon me with a limited line of questioning, so I will be blunt and forthright. The death of Darth Sidious is as much of a boon to the Republic as the death of Darth Tyrannus. Had I the option to undo that I have done, I would do it again, and faster. We must also have the common understanding that I have only attended out of courtesy, not necessity. Jedi actions, for good or ill, are judged by the Jedi Council and not the Senate or any Republic Court. We are not citizens of the Republic, nor bound to it by any stretch of the word. It was just the same with the judgement of Ahsoka Tano, also unjustly brought before the Senate when her crimes should have been Jedi internal. In summation, I do not work for you, I work for the Order and have been lent to your service."

"You killed the Republic's figurehead!"

"And the Separatists'." He snot back. "You are only indignant because you now have to deal with the fallout of this. You didn't care when Separatist Senators of leaders perished, by my hand or otherwise. You are simply fearful for your own interests, nothing more. As for myself and the Jedi, we aren't interested in the inner workings of the Republic's political system. Sidious was killed because of what he was, not who he was to you."

"What does the Jedi Council have to say to this, then?"

"They agreed that my immediate action was required and have confirmed my decision as the correct course."

"They best understand the consequences of going against the best interest of the Republic."

"Should they?" He cocked his head. "The Jedi have existed through the two Republics that predate this one, through their rise and fall, and I've no doubts it will be any different with this one."

"Are you threatening us, Master Kenobi?"

"It was you who threatened me, and my Order. Corruption runs thick in this chamber, Sidious only the head of such a poisonous animal. Should the Republic come under any further threat, it will be the unevitable crash of its own weight upon itself and the Jedi will have had nothing to do with it. If anything, the death of Darth Sidious has extended your time to fix yourselves before the government cracks under the weight of all the schemes."

"Those are some lofty accusations."

"The word you needed was  _facts_ , but I understand your confusion."

Amidala snorted loudly, unabashedly smiling. 

"Watch yourself, General Kenobi."

"Should I? I took the face of the last man who tried to kill me." Rako Hardeen's memory made the others in the assembly shudder. "Is that all? I'm a very busy man, and the peace negotiations won't settle themselves, considering you're all in here bickering."

"You're free to go, Master Kenobi." Amidala spoke up. 

He bowed to her. "Thank you, Senator." And he took his leave.

* * *

"2224."

The man on the dais stiffened right up, face going hard. "My name is Cody."

"The file only refers to you by number."

"My  _name_ is  _Cody._ " He repeated, a harsh, intimidating frown coming to his lips. 

"Uh, Cody, then."

"What was your question?"

"Were you aware of the gravity of Kenobi's commands?"

"Yes. I was informed there was a Sith inside the building."

"Did your men know?"

"No."

"What would possess you to follow Kenobi in such a mission? Knowing full-well that it would be considered an attack?"

Cody sighed heavily, like an over-burdened teacher with a stupid child. "You're all the same. You think with wallets and favours, but you don't understand concepts like loyalty. You think you know what it is, with your alliances of convenience and short-term partnerships, but you don't. Loyalty isn't paying a bounty hunter, partnering to pass legislation, a business transaction of any sort."

"Then do inform us, 2224."

Cody's mouth twisted. "Loyalty is knowing that you're expendable - that there were and are millions that look just like you - and knowing that your Jedi would lay his life down to save you. Because to him, you're not a statistic, a number, an identical face. You're a person, a being, a friend. Loyalty is catching your Jedi as he collapses in exhaustion after a seventy-two-hour siege, at the front the entire time. Loyalty is watching him pray for the fallen and being able to tell shinies apart within minutes of meeting them. Loyalty is being loved and loving in return, doing whatever needs to be done for that person to survive."

"Did you have that rehearsed?"

His eyes narrowed. "I have nothing to prove to you. I may be a copy of a man, but at least I'm a complete one. There is no tar on my soul."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You stand here to preach that justice and fairness must be applied to all sentients. Yet, who was it who commissioned an army of the living? Are are real and alive, but you treat us like droids.  _2224_ ," He mocked, "like I'm a klanker. I'm saying exactly what I mean; you're bastards." He picked up his helmet and marched off. 

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!"

He slammed the door shut.

* * *

"General Skywalker."

"Senators."

"You've known General Kenobi a long time, correct?"

"I have. Most of my life."

"We're you aware of his assassination plot?"

"In part."

"How so?"

"i knew that he had planned Darth Sidious' takedown, and that he planned to hold the Senate to do so. I did not know the date, and the actual manner in which his death would happen. It relied very heavily on Master Kenobi's ability to go undetected. Hiding one's Force signature is very difficult the longer you do it."

"Why would he need to hide his Force signature?"

"Otherwise Sidious would have been able to sense him in the room." He said it like it was obvious. 

"Do you agree with Kenobi's path of action?"

"I do."

"Why?"

"Sith cannot be allowed to run free. They're a damage to the fabric of society and even more dangerous plotting from positions of power. Sidious was one such individual and needed to be dealt with at all costs and with all speed."

"Do you consider any of his actions illegal or traitorous against the Republic, considering your long-held alliance with the Republic?"

"I favour the Republic because I grew up on the Outer Rim. I know what lawless evil looks like, and I can appreciate dedicated souls trying to abate disaster. But we aren't part of the Republic. And indeed, the only reason we agreed to fall under your command was because we believed the actions of the Separatists to be unjust."

"So, you stand by the Jedi Council and General Kenobi?"

"I do."

"You don't think it matters that you killed a figure of public service without trial or an admittance of guilt?"

"You give the game away, Senator."

"Pardon?"

"You only care because he was the Chancellor. Should the Sith have been one of your aides, it wouldn't have mattered, would it? Aides are replaceable and you can politically distance yourself. You could give some speech about the Jedi having saved you from a scourge. But because you helped propel Sidious into power, voted to give him emergency powers and we're part of the Collective that commissioned the clones, you're suddenly trying to paint him in a favourable light so you're not tarred by his actions, by who he was. Don't pretend this is something it isn't."

"You make accusations you don't understand."

"Oh really? I'm too stupid to understand politics but military tactics and ethics are completely within my skill level? Nice try, Senator, but my Master is the man who you rely on to negotiate for you, and politics has never been foreign to me." His eyes strayed to Amidala. 

Her smile was ruthless. 

"General Skywalker, what do you think the prospects of Kenobi facing punishment for his crime are?"

"Master Kenobi is the Sith Killer, Senator." His smirk was crooked and carefree. "It's what he does, why we love him. He's two for three right now. The Jedi will stand with him."

"Even if it means our institutions come into conflict?"

"Stop making vague threats. If the Republic attacks the Jedi, then we will retaliate. Otherwise, the Jedi will remain as we always have - defenders of peace, warrior monks. That's all there is to it."

"I think we're through here, Master Skywalker." Amidala said. 

"You are not on the Chair, Senator. Know you place."

"Then maybe I should be." She retorted. 

The room fell silent. 

* * *

"This is going well."

"At least they haven't televised it yet."

"Always seeing the bright side, Master."

Rex and Cody shifted, nervous. "What will this mean, Generals?"

"Nothing, if we control the narrative." Obi-Wan replied. 

"They seem really set on making you the guilty party."

"Then we publish the records Padmé found us. If they want to play a propaganda war, they have chosen the wrong enemy." 

"Is that really wise, General? I mean, we tried to save the Republic." Cody said. 

Obi-Wan softened and clapped his shoulder. "Damaging the Senate is not the same as damaging the Republic."

"I think they'll televise your next audience." Anakin said, arms crossed. "We should present it then, when they can't edit it. Remember the Satine fiasco?"

"Quite."

"No need."

All four men turned to face Padmé, walking in with the biggest smile on her face. 

"Senator." Anakin greeted. 

"Mon Mothma was voted in as Chancellor and has released the full extend of Palpatine's involvement in funding the Separatists." She grinned. "I declared his death as a matter of state, since he was Nabanese, and convinced the Queen to support the Jedi publicly."

"Really?"

"Yes." She beamed. "Consider yourself a free man, Master Kenobi."

"Seriously?" Anakin asked, hope thick in his voice. 

"Entirely." She couldn't smile wider.

* * *

"Kenobi."

"Senator Chuchi. How lovely to see you."

"Likewise." She flushed purple. "I, um. I just wanted to thank you."

"Whatever for?"

"You assisted Pandora during the war and . . . well, the affect you had cannot be understated. Now, you've saved us from an internal evil as well. So much has come to light since Palpatine's death - so much corruption and double-dealing. I just wanted to express my gratitude, even if my colleagues in the Senate won't."

He smiled softly. "It is my duty, and I am pleased to do it. Knowing that people like you, Amidala and Organa continue to fight makes the effort worthwhile."

She flushed deeper. "That's a high compliment, Master Jedi."

"May there never come a day where you are not worthy of it."

* * *

"It was well-done." Mace said as they walked. 

"Yes, well, the Republic is not the only place that needs to change."

He glanced over at the ginger. Jesse and Kix were just beyond them, talking about a plant in the Temple gardens. "What do you mean?"

"Sidious was manipulating Anakin. Had we not discovered this plot, I'm afraid of what would have happened."

"Skywalker was his target?"

"I believe he wanted a pet of a turned Jedi, and Anakin was his target. But I also think there are others too that would have been vulnerable to his manipulations."

"Who?"

"That's not the point I'm trying to make." Obi-Wan stopped in the foyer, facing the elder Master. "We need to allow Jedi to have attachments."

"That goes against-"

"I know. But the danger is not the attachment itself anymore. We can still teach our future generations to be aware of the sway those attachments will have, even to be wary of the risks of attachment. But we pretend now that there are none, and it is simply not true. The secret of those feelings now is what endangers our Jedi."

"Skywalker has such an attachment."

"He's not aware that I know. And I will not give up more than that. But my point stands. And you will not be discussing this with Anakin."

Mace sighed heavily. "You seriously believe this?"

"Yes. I believe it will also give Jedi who may consider turning a reason to stay."

"Skywalker still needs to be addressed."

"No, he doesn't." Obi-Wan's frown was dark. "Do not test me, Mace. On this, you will receive pushback from me."

"You're doing a lot of things beyond yourself right now."

"I done what I feel is justified. I am not going against you here, simply protecting Anakin as I have always done."

Mace chuckled. "Isn't that the truth."

"Tradition has valuable lessons to teach us, but change must come to all things as time passes it by. It is a law of the galaxy, and we are no different. I believe love and family is something we have always offered, so allowing more love and family will not hurt our Knight's. It hasn't hurt Master Mundi."

"You have a point." Mace acknowledged. "I'll talk with the rest of the Council and propose your plan."

"That's all I ask."

"Just one thing before you go, Obi-Wan."

"Yes?"

"Why are you protecting Anakin in this?"

"He's loved her since he was ten years old." Obi-Wan smiled. "And her love has brought him nothing but joy, something the Temple never was able to provide him."

* * *

Bly jumped when the door to his room flew open and his arms were suddenly full of Aayla.

"General?" He queried. 

"The allowance passed. Kenobi's allowance passed the Council." She cried, holding onto him tighter. 

"The marriage one?"

"Yes." She sat back just enough to kiss him. "Bly, we're safe."

* * *

"All this time, he was your secret." Bail sat back with an incredulous laugh. "Well, belated congratulations on your wedding, Senator Skywalker."

Padmé rolled her eyes. "You're married to a queen, what are you talking about?"

He chuckled. "Not secretly."

"I'm glad for you." Riyu offered in her gentle manner. 

"Thank you." She smiled back. 

* * *

"How many of these did you know about?" Luminara asked. 

"All of them." Obi-Wan replied. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
